Operation: Homecoming
by misszelda3290
Summary: AU Ghosts. The Walker boys are getting ready for homecoming! However, Logan is in need of a date and needs some help with it. Hesh/OC and Logan/OC (Only the OCs are mine, nothing else belongs to me!)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm alive! Well, here it is, after sitting on my laptop for months of nothing. I wanted to get some more of this done before posting the first chapter, but I figured since it's summer break I'll be able to kick my butt into gear and get this done. I'm planning for this little story to have four chapters, but as it turns out, they're gonna be kinda short, like this one. _

_As for my other stories, I have no clue what to do to continue them, so any suggestions would be appreciated as I think about those! ^u^_

_I have a few paragraphs done for part 2, so I'll try and get that out ASAP as well. As always, any feedback, good or bad is much appreciated! Enjoy! _

* * *

The summer weather was fading quickly as fall was starting to pick up, the days getting shorter and beginning to get colder each day. The wind was blowing as Logan stood at the edge of the sidewalk tugging his jacket closer to his body while waiting for his brother to come pick him up. Logan pulled his cell phone out to look at the time. 7:30. He'd texted Hesh a half hour ago! Not only was it getting colder, but it was starting to get dark. Logan would have felt a little better about the situation if he had someone else at least within the general area, but no one was to be seen, other than the cars racing past him. _If only Dad had taught him better time keeping along with all those military drills he puts us through,_ Logan bitterly thought to himself, shivering again when the wind picked up again.

Logan didn't mind the drills and exercises his dad would put them through, he came to like them. It kept him in shape, helping him make his high school's varsity soccer team as a freshman. Logan understood the purpose of them all, his father's commanding voice imprinted into his mind You never give up. You always can do it. Can't isn't a word in your vocabulary out there and it sure isn't now. Elias was always tough on the two of them, but he made sure his boys knew it was only for the best.

He tried to act like a normal dad as much as possible, balancing the act of both parents for so many years until he had to go back to the military, leaving the brothers to each other. They were still young, but Elias made sure they were grown up enough before he left. He felt terrible having to just about walk out of his sons' lives, only being able to see them every few months, so a week before he was set to deploy, he brought them home a new family member; a German Sheppard puppy, no more than 2 or 3 months old. Riley, they named him. Riley took a liking especially to Hesh, but Riley will still wander into Logan's room in the middle of the night at times.

After what seemed like an eternity later, Logan was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his brother honking at him. He walked quickly to the car, wanting to get out of the cold and took a seat in the back since Hesh's girlfriend, Marissa was in the passenger seat.

"Hi Logan," Marissa smiled. Marissa was his brother's girlfriend of almost a year now. They were near perfect for each other. Both of them were a little crazy but seemed to keep each other grounded. Marissa was a very good student and some of her responsible attitude had rubbed off onto Hesh, which made both his father and brother happy. Marissa was tall, almost matching Hesh in height, with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Logan smiled and nodded in response as he pulled the seat belt over himself as they sped away from the curb.

"You wanna come over for dinner, tonight?" Hesh spoke up, turning the music down as he did so.

"As much as I would love to, I can't. I have work in the morning. I think you'll live if you spend one Friday night at home with your brother," She said, nodding her head in Logan's direction as she did so. Marissa and Hesh were nearly inseparable. He didn't like just him and Logan home alone, since their sitters and neighbors stopped coming by to check on them long ago. Hesh was a senior now and seen fit enough to take care of him and Logan.

"But Marisssaaaaaa," he whined, earning a small laugh from his girlfriend.

"You'll be fine. Now come on, I need to get home."

They turned onto Marissa's street and into her driveway. Hesh parked the car, leaving Logan in there while Hesh walked her up to the door. He loosely held her hand as the walked over, Marissa quickly pecking him on the lips before going inside. Logan climbed over into the front seat just as Hesh got back into the car.

"Sorry for taking so long to pick you up," Hesh spoke up. "Marissa was helping me with a Spanish assignment."

Logan smirked before replying, "Helping you with just Spanish?" Noticing part of his brother's hair slightly disheveled.

The older Walker scoffed and shoved his brother's shoulder lightly. "Oh, that's how we're gonna play this? Funny, but no. Not entirely. I actually needed help with the homework. Tell Dad anything when he comes home and I'll kill you though," he said, ruffling Logan's hair.

"Speaking of Dad, when's he supposed to come back? It's been what, four months?"

Hesh sighed. "Yeah, I haven't heard anything since his letter saying he was assigned a new op and was getting shipped off soon. No news is good news in this situation, I guess." The rest of the car ride was quiet after that, the somber mood felt by both of them. They pulled up into their driveway and made their way inside. The two weren't immediately greeted by Riley, which was strange.

"Riley! Where are you boy?" Hesh called out as he threw his keys onto the table by the door. Logan set his backpack down and made his way over to the kitchen. He was starving. Hesh continued looking around the house for their missing dog, starting with the upstairs while Logan searched through the refrigerator for something suitable to eat. He whined audibly when he didn't find anything, closing the door and rummaged through the cabinets.

"Hesh! Why don't we have any food?" Logan called out, not caring whether his brother could hear him or not. He closed the cabinets and trotted over to the pantry that was in the dining room. He probably wouldn't have noticed the man sitting at their table if he didn't speak up.

"I'm disappointed in you, son. Your old man's back on leave and you don't even say hi. Thought I taught you better than that." Logan froze. He wanted to turn around as face his dad. But in that instant, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't will his body to move. Riley came over to Logan's side an nudged at his hand, and Logan could find himself able to move.

"Dad?! You're back!" Logan came over and hugged his dad. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

Before Elias could respond, Hesh called from upstairs, "Hey Logan? Is Riley down there? I can't find him anywhere!"

Logan smiled down at Riley. "Yeah I found him! You might wanna come down here though!" Hesh quickly came down the stairs and into the dining room where Logan and his dad were.

"What? Is he okay? Did someth-Dad?" Hesh asked, standing there dumbfounded.

Elias chuckled and nodded. "Last I checked." He got up and hugged his boys. "We finished our mission ahead of schedule so they gave us some extra leave. Thought I'd come surprise you two. Enough about me though, how are you boys?" The three sat down at the table and started talking, noticing the food laid out on the table. Now Logan understood why they had no food in the cabinets. They all talked and ate, Hesh catching his father up on everything with Marissa and how his senior year has been so far. Logan sat quietly, trying not to inhale his dinner, wanting to enjoy the rare experience of a family dinner at the Walker household. He laughed at some of the stories his brother told his dad, remembering some of the ridiculous stuff they did over the past few months. None of the stuff they did while their dad was gone was bad, besides the occasional bottle rocket narrowly missing the neighbors' windows and landing in the pool, but a good amount he might not have approved of. Hesh and Logan had a brotherly pact, agreeing not to tell if the other didn't.

"I'm yet to get news of the police or an ambulance having to come to the house, so I guess that's a good sign," Elias smiled. His boys laughed and nodded in agreement. They all had stuffed themselves, just lounging around the table and talking at this point.

"So dad…" Hesh straightened up, "We have homecoming coming up soon and since it's senior year, I wanted to Marissa to homecoming in a really big way. I was wondering if I could make dinner here one night for Marissa as part of my plan?"

Elias also sat up a little at the request. "As long as you don't burn the house down and there's leftovers, do what you want." Hesh nodded and smiled a little in reply. "How are you two, by the way? I'm glad to hear you're both still together."

"We're good! She's been helping me with my Spanish projects lately, the language is absolutely foreign to me."

"That's why they call it a foreign language class, son."

He ignored the comment and continued, "Anyways, it'll be our one year anniversary soon, so I want to do something really big for her."

"What about you, Logan? Are you gonna ask anyone?" Hesh spoke up again. By this point Logan had zoned out, staring out the window behind Elias. He was then promptly brought back to reality when Hesh threw a wadded up napkin at Logan's face. Elias just shook his head and his elder son.

"Wh-sorry, what?" Logan managed to stutter out after a few seconds.

"Are you going to ask anyone to homecoming?" Elias repeated the question this time.

Logan shifted in his seat, caught off guard and a little uncomfortable by being put on the spot. He nervously scratched the back of his neck with his hand. "I, I'm not sure. I don't really know who to ask."

Hesh was trying to suppress the smirk on his face from his brother's awkward reaction. "I'm sure you have some idea of who you want to ask?"

Logan shifted a little again, straightening up this time. "Well, I was thinking of asking Addie maybe, but I'm scared she'd say no."

"Adeline Snider? You two are great friends, I doubt she'd say no. She's a very nice girl," Elias said. Addie and Logan had been friends since they were in 7th grade. The two had a bit of a rivalry going on in P.E. when they were playing soccer, the two always ending up on opposite teams, trying to beat the other. From then on, they always had a class or two together and became good friends before even realizing she lived two streets over from the Walkers. Her parents were really nice and tried to help the boys if they needed anything while Elias was gone.

"Yeah, that Addie." Logan ducked his head a little, trying to hide the pink tint on his cheeks. Okay, he might have a little bit of a crush on Addie, but there's no way he's telling his brother and dad that.

Elias probably noticed anyways, smiling smugly at his younger son before getting up to clear his spot at the table. "Go for it Logan, it can't hurt to just ask," He said, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder before going into the kitchen. Hesh still sat at the table, idly petting Riley who was sitting at his side, smiling over at his brother.

"What?"

"Logan likes Addie! Logan likes Addie!" Hesh sung out. Logan simply shook his head and got up to clean the table off.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Holy Moly. I'm alive I promise! I am so so so sorry to any and everyone waiting for this next chapter! I don't know what happened, I forgot about it for a while and then had no motivation, but I finally have it finished! Well, this chapter at least. Hopefully this being longer than the other at least somewhat makes up for it? _

_I am more in the mood and have more motivation to write these and a few other ideas I have, so hopefully I'll be able to get those written up and put out in less than 6 months! Anyways, enough babbling, enjoy!_

_I do not own anything besides my OC and ideas._

Logan woke up with a groan from the sudden weight that pounced on him. He opened his eyes to find Riley on top of him, eagerly looking down at him. He scratched the dog between the ears before moving to sit up.

"What's up, boy? Why ya waking me up so early?" Hesh emerged from the behind the door. "Because I have a favor to ask," he said, sitting at the foot of the bed.

Logan cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah? Big brother asking me for a favor? What has the world come to?" He teased.

Hesh shoved Logan's shoulder lightly before going back to rub Riley on the back. "Just shut up for a sec, willya? Anyways, how's your plan for asking Addie?"

"Uh, well, I haven't really done much of anything yet. Why?"

"Perfect!" Hesh grinned. "Marissa can help you with that while I get everything ready for our date tonight. I need you to distract her. Can you do that for me?"

Logan shrugged. "As long as I get some of what you're making for dinner, yeah, I can do that."

Hesh grinned even more. "Great! I'll tell her to come over later. Remember, she's only here to help you, I'm at the gym with some friends or something like that." He ruffled Logan's hair before getting up and practically skipping out the door. Logan smirked and looked over to Riley who was still sitting with him. "He's sure fallen hard, hasn't he, boy?" He scratched Riley behind the ears before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Logan! Marissa's here!" Hesh called from the kitchen. Logan walked down the stairs, Riley right behind, to answer the door. He reached for the handle before being pulled to the side by his brother. "Remember, I'm not here, okay?" Logan rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, you're at the gym, I know."

"Awesome. You're the best!" He called out already going back into the kitchen. The younger Walker chuckled at his brother's behavior before turning back to the door to open it. Standing there was Marissa, dressed in a burgundy t-shirt and jean shorts with her dark brown hair braided to the side.

"Hey Marissa! Thanks for coming over to help me. I have no idea what to do," Logan greeted, opening the door to let her in.

"No problem!" She replied. "I'm more than happy to help! Anything to get our little Logan a date to his first high school dance!" Logan ducked his head trying to hide the smile tugging at the side of his mouth while he closed the door.

Marissa was as close to a sister that Logan had. Hesh and her met their freshman year and almost immediately hit it off. They quickly became best friends, spending time at the Walker house quite often due to the boys-mainly Hesh-quickly growing tired of having no one else around while Elias was gone. The summer after Sophomore year, Marissa had spent more time there than at her own house, almost living with Logan and Hesh. She really only left to sleep at her house, going to work, or occasionally hanging out with other friends.

That was also the summer she developed feelings for Hesh. Unfortunately Hesh was too oblivious to notice it until it was an almost literal slap in the face the night he and Marissa went to a drive-in movie together. That was the night Marissa kissed him in the back of his dad's truck before being so embarrassed she ran to the bathroom to hide. She hid in there for almost an hour and a half with about 12 ignored calls and 14 texts from a confused David who was sitting by the door to the women's bathroom trying to do whatever he could to get her back out, while earning a handful of dirty looks from other women.

After what seemed like an eternity, Marissa finally emerged from the bathroom. Hesh quickly stood up to face her. "Marissa I-" he started but was quickly cut off.

"David, first of all I'm so sorry about that. I don't know where that came from but I hope that didn't ruin all of this, you're my best friend and I just…" she trailed off, shrugging. Her eyes wandered everywhere around where Hesh stood.

He went to try and speak again but was cut off, again. "I don't know if this is going to ruin our friendship or anything, but I feel like you should know…" She took a deep breath, "He-David, in case it wasn't blatantly obvious before, I like you. I don't know, but I-" "Marissa-" "-doubt you like me back and" "Marissa.." "I know we're just friends and I'm tota-" "Marissa!" Hesh finally got her to look at him.

"I know I can be a doofus, at times, but after seeing the look of horror in your face after you kissed me, and you running off, yeah, I kinda got the idea. Look, you're my best friend and nothing can get between us, especially something like this."

Marissa looked away again. "I don't know, I just feel like I screwed eve-"

"Marissa!"

"Yeah?"

"Stop it!"

"Okay.." She smiled up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." At that, Hesh walked up to her, looking like he was going in for a hug, then at the last second pulled her into a loose headlock while ruffling her hair with the other. After a few seconds of Marissa squealing, she managed to wriggle out of his grip, smiling back at him before fixing her hair and walking back to the truck.

Later, the two pulled into Marissa's driveway. "Thanks for tonight. And I am sorry about-"

"Marissa, give it up. What happened happened, now stop." Hesh cut her off, starting to get a little annoying with her continuing to bring it up. It wasn't really that big of a deal-to him at least-and honestly, he thought she was a pretty good kisser anyways so he didn't mind.

Marissa unbuckled her seat belt before grabbing her bag and opened the door. "Hey wait, I have a secret to tell you," Hesh said quickly. She leaned back in her seat and looked at him. "What?"

"Lean in close, I don't want to take any chances." She leaned in a little. "You barely leaned in! Come on Marissa, a little more than that," Hesh almost whined.

She rolled her eyes. "What? What's so important that I have to lean in this much in a car in the middle of the night?" She countered before leaning in more. Hesh didn't reply. Instead he looked away for a second before looking back to her. In a swift movement he held her chin up and kissed her. She was so shocked she almost pulled out of the kiss, but quickly adjusted and kissed him back. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss and saw that Marissa was bright red. They smiled at each other before Marissa ducked her head and mumbled something that sounded like "I better go" before getting out of the car and heading into her house.

Shortly after, the two started their Junior year, and Hesh asked her to the homecoming dance. Shortly after the two became a couple and have been ever since.

Marissa's been filling the role of a mother/sister in the family for Logan since she started spending time over at their house. She's smarter than Hesh, and would offer to help Logan with his homework whenever she could. There have even been occasions where the boys were complete slugs and would order out for days at a time so she would come over and make dinner for them. Hesh would eventually get up to try and offer to help cook something, but he would be sent away with the dishes to set the table because Marissa claiming she didn't want the house burned down.

The two headed up to Logan's room where Marissa immediately claimed the bean bag chair in the corner of the room. Both he and Hesh had one in their rooms, which Marissa always takes when she's over.

Logan sat on his bed. "So…" Marissa starts, "You don't have any ideas to ask Addie?"

He shook his head. "I mean I've seen people with the big posters and stuff, but I don't think I can make one that looks nice enough."

"That's perfect!" Marissa smiled. "And that's why you have me here! I can help you make this poster look fantastic! A poster and flowers, nice and simple. When do you want to ask her? Does she play any sports?"

"Yeah, she plays soccer. Her season's going on right now. Why? It's not like I'm gonna….Oh no. You want me to ask her at one of her games, don't you?" Logan asked frantically.

Marissa smirked and nodded. "Oh yes, I do mean that! Come on it'll be great! There's no way she can't say yes!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know about that…" Logan almost winced.

"You'll be fine! You guys are good friends you said? I don't see why she wouldn't say yes! Okay, enough talk about that, we should get this planned out," She changed the topic. If Logan kept doubting it all, there's no way she could get him to actually ask Addie.

Logan took a deep breath. "Okay. So poster and flowers. What should the poster say?"

Marissa thought for a second. "Hm, she plays soccer you said?" He nodded. "Well why not some kind of soccer pun? But like purposefully cheesy. Like…" She thought for a second. "Oh! I got it! How about something like 'My goal is to take you to homecoming' It's super cheesy, but everyone loves the bad puns!"

"I guess." Logan shrugged. "You're better at this than me, so if you think it'll work, might as well try!"

"Awesome! Maybe we should ask your brother for a second opinion. I saw his car in the driveway when I walked up. I'll go ask him what he thinks." Marissa got up and started for the door. Logan bolted and managed to get to it before she could.

"You can't!" He exclaimed. "He's uh, he's out," Marissa raised an eyebrow at him. "He's at…the gym! Yeah, he's at the gym. One of his friends picked him up so that's why the car's still here." She looked at him skeptically for a few more moments before shrugging and going back to her chair in the corner. Logan went downstairs to grab a poster paper and some markers while Marissa stayed in his room to think over the poster. Riley followed him back up the stairs and greeted Marissa with a wagging tail and a few wet kisses. She laughed and continued to scratch him behind the ears while Logan got the markers out.

Marissa was busy working on the poster when Logan went back downstairs to make sure his brother hadn't caught the kitchen on fire yet. "How are you doing down here, Hesh?" Logan asked, being greeted by a sight of pots and pans everywhere, but also with the scent of…cinnamon?

Hesh looked up from the pan he was hunched over and smiled over to his brother. "Check the oven for me, willya? I want everything to be nothing short of perfect for Marissa!" Logan walked over and opened the oven to see cinnamon rolls baking in the oven.

He shot a confused look to his brother. "Cinnamon rolls, Hesh? I thought you were making dinner!" He tried to keep his voice down so she couldn't hear from upstairs.

Hesh looked away from the pan of eggs he was cooking. "Her favorite food is breakfast food! Plus it's the easiest to make so I figured I'd go with it." Logan shock his head before grabbing two glasses of water and heading back upstairs. When Logan got back to his room, he saw Marissa already had the outlining of the letters done. She smiled up at him before going back to add some decorations around the edges. "Like it so far?"

Logan handed her one of the glasses of water before sitting down next to the poster. "Yeah. It's a whole lot better than I could have done on my own, that's for sure."

Marissa shook her head and took a sip of her water before putting it down. "No! I'm sure if you tried hard enough you would be able to make it look fantastic! By the way, what's that smell? It smells really good."

Logan froze. He wasn't sure what to say. "Smell? What smell? I don't smell anything."

Marissa paused a moment to breathe in deeply. "It smells like…cinnamon. That's it. It smells like cinnamon."

"Cinnamon? Oh! Cinnamon! Yeah, that's my uh, that's my new air freshener! Hesh bought it a little bit ago because he thought of you and I guess he decided to spray a little of it before he left. I'm surprised you didn't notice it until now," Logan bluffed. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck before taking a sip and watching Marissa to see if she actually believed his story.

Marissa sipped her water before petting Riley. "I'm sensing something very fishy going on around here, Logan. I'm not sure what it is, but I will get down to the bottom of this…"

Logan nervously chuckled, trying to play off her suspicions. "Okay Marissa, whatever you say! Anyways, what now? The poster's done, and I'll get some flowers the day I ask her, is that it?"

"Pretty much. That's about all we have to do tonight," Marissa replied. "Hey, just curious, but do you know when your brother will be back?"

"Hey Marissa!" Hesh's voice called from downstairs.

"David?" Marissa questioned, walking out of Logan's room to the top of the stairs. Sure enough, there's Hesh standing there grinning. "David, why are you smiling? What did you do?" Marissa questioned.

He waved her down the stairs. "Come here! I have something I want to show you!" Confused and slightly concerned, Marissa obeyed, cautiously walking the down the stairs toward a beaming Hesh.

Even from upstairs, Logan could hear Marissa's gasps and squeal of happiness at the sight of Hesh's work. Laid out on the table were eggs, bacon, toast, fruit salad, cinnamon, and Hesh even managed to steal a bottle of his dad's champagne from the cellar downstairs. The dinner was all lit by candle light with a few rose petals sprinkled on the table and a bouquet of red roses sat at the head of the table.

"Oh David! This is amazing! And it's breakfast food!" Marissa nearly tackled Hesh with a hug before pecking him on the lips. "What is all this for? Our anniversary isn't for another few weeks."

Hesh straightened up. "Marissa Walters, will you be my date to Homecoming?"

She kissed him another time. "Oh I knew something was up. Of course I will! You didn't have to go to all this trouble just to ask me to some silly dance you know."

"I know, but I just really wanted to do something to show you how much you mean to me"

"I love you, David."

"I love you too, Marissa," he kissed her before moving to pull out Marissa's chair for her. She sat and they started to eat. Logan came down to grab some food for himself before starting back upstairs. Marissa told him he was welcome to stay down there and eat with them, but he insisted he was fine eating upstairs just hanging out with Riley for the night. The two continued to eat and talk.

"I'm very impressed, Hesh. You managed to keep the house intact without setting anything off, and it all tastes wonderful! Plus candlelit breakfast is something new." She sipped her glass. "And please don't tell me you snagged this champagne from the cellar. Your dad's going to be livid when he finds out."

Hesh took a bite of his cinnamon roll. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He didn't even believe himself. He knew Elias would find out sooner than later, but this is all worth it. "So, did you get everything planned out for Logan?"

"I did! We just need to get some flowers to give to her before and we're all set!" She replied. "Logan's really nervous, but I think he'll do fine. Especially if you give him a little pep talk or something before. I told him we'll all be there for moral support, but I don't know how much that'll help him," she sounded a little concerned.

Hesh nodded. "I can do that. But he'll be fine. He's a Walker."

_And that's it for now! I've continued to make Logan awkward, because that's just all he is in my eyes, along with the damn near perfect relationship I've created between Hesh and Marissa. Also, Hesh is the perfect boyfriend. Big thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far and please continue to do so! The feedback is very much appreciated :)_


End file.
